


[Podfic of] The Presence of Fire

by Podcath



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Invasion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:04:52] RivkaT's Summary: The war Lex won, the war he lost, and the war he didn't know he was fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Presence of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Presence of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Title:** [The Presence of Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5996)  
**Author:** [RivkaT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** SV  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
**Length:** 1:04:52  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta and Edit** : Jinjur  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?909jdvx3gdntk4u) (35.9 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?roe59rb3eb6zugc) (29.9 MB)  



End file.
